Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-25651985-20150923131414/@comment-33373921-20150923142322
Sodella, mein Senf dazu soll nicht fehlen^^ Die Bilanz zur Bilanz in eigener Sache Also, denn beginne ich mal von vorne: Leute, ich meinte doch nicht, dass ihr jetzt alle gehen sollt, nur weil ich mal meine ehrliche Meinung sage... zumal, da hat Nick recht, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, der ein gewisses Maß von Streit schlichten kann. Genau im gleichen Maße kann ich schreiben und mit euch kommunizieren, und je mehr ihr werdet, desto mehr Knalltüten habe ich zu beaufsichtigen... ach nee, genau das ist es: Ihr seid doch keine kleinen Fohlen mehr, denen man alles beibringen muss, nein, ihr seid junge Ponys, und ihr seid mehr als das... IHR SEID MEINE FREUNDE, UND ICH LIEBE EUCH ALLE UND DIESES WIKI!!! Deswegen bin ich hier, deswegen schreibe ich, deswegen schlage ich mir hier manchmal Nächte um die Ohren - um was zu schaffen und für euch da zu sein. Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass ich das hier alleine schaffen kann, nein, das ist bei knapp 300 Seiten schier unmöglich, daher bitte ich euch um Mithilfe. Diese Mithilfe sollte freiwillig sein, und bitte, nehmt euch, wenn ihr könnt, am Tag zehn Minuten, kommt ins Wiki und macht was kleines, schreibt einen Absatz eurer Pasta, kommentiert eine Pasta, lasst eure Kreativität in Form von Bildern da, peppt das Forum auf, diskutiert über neue Blogs, macht mit bei den Spielen usw... es ist immer was da, was machen machen kann :-) Und dann nochmal zurück zu euch... Leute, ihr seid eine geile Truppe, auch wenn ihr euch manchmal an den Mähnen habt, denn ihr seid die PonyPasta-Wiki-Truppe, die, die diese geile Seite am Laufen hält und Schritt für Schritt ausbaut! IHR SEID DIEJENIGEN, DIE GROßES VOLLBRINGEN, WEIL IHR DIE TRUPPE SEID!!! Natürlich darf der Einzelne in der Masse nicht untergehen, und deswegen nehme ich mir die Zeit von jeden für euch: Master: Du bist die Beste, die ich habe, deine Korrekturen sind klasse, deine Arbeit hier ist großartig, und ich weiß, dass du oft Selbstzweifel in dir hegst, aber deine Pastas und Gedichte sind ebenfalls super - ich lese sie so gerne... danke :'-) Bluti: Du bist der, der als der Erste hier mehr oder weniger neu dazugekommen ist und bist seitdem einer, der immer für mich da ist - du bist ein wahrer Freund, und ich schätze dich dafür. Deine Pastas sind klasse, du bist klasse, und deine Rechtschreibfehler... jaaa, da können wir uns ja noch drum kümmern x3 Overlord: Du bist einfach liebenswert und ich werde versuchen mit deiner Art klarzukommen... das wird vielleicht nicht immer klappen, aber vergiss bitte nie: Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, und auch ich mache Fehler^^ Cannible: Du bist auch einer, der immer für mich da ist, auch wenn ich deine Rechtschreibung doch gerne auf den Mond wünsche, aber ja, du bist einfach klasse! :-) Nick: Du bist Nick - und du bist eben ein Huuurensohn xP Vara: Deine Art ist gewöhnungsbedürftig, da dürften mir die anderen auch zustimmen, aber ich mag dich trotzdem - du hilfst hier echt viel mit und korrigierst, was das Zeug hält... danke dafür :3 Terra: Auch wenn du ein Neuling bist, du bist herzlich aufgenommen und ich hoffe, dass wir in Zukunft viel zusammen schreiben und uns gut amüsieren werden :3 NightmareMusic: Du bist und bleibst ein Schatten - der, wenn er mal aus der Dunkelheit tritt, dermaßen gute Laune verbreitet, dass ich ihn feiere x3 Coulerie: Du bist unsere Königin der Bleistifte, und ich kenne das Geschwister-Problem nur zu gut... mach einfach das beste draus und bleib so wie du bist... ganz große Klasse :3 Asu: I've just three words for you: I love ya... PrincessBlazeTheCat: Mach weiter so - neue geile OC's brauchen wir schließlich immer... und bleib so, wie du bist :-) RisingStarlight: Die Zu(g)kunft lässt grüßen...^^ Zyglotop: You're one of the guys that are somedays here, some not... and if you're here, you make me happy :D Creepypastalink: Du bist mir eine ganz schön steinharte... und dafür mag ich dich xD DeathSonic: Ab und an bist du mal hier - und hinterlässt Pastas, die mir in ihrer Art gefallen - auch dafür freue ich mich immer wieder... danke :-) Niederbayern: Du bist eben du - ein Freund und Kumpel der Extraklasse, mit dem ich gerne chatte und dessen Bilder mich immer wieder begeistern :3 Rainbow dashie fatory: Ich kenne dich noch nicht wirklich, aber auch vor dir halte ich Großes - ich hoffe, dass wir (und Asu x3) uns mal im Chat kennenlernen... :3 Bronie und Flati: Auch wenn vielleicht einiges nicht so gelaufen ist, wie es sollte... ich gebe eigentlich nur dann jemanden auf, wenn er mir zeigt, dass er meine Freundschaft nicht mehr möchte... und wenn ich das auch denke... bei euch beiden ist das nicht so... :-) An all euch andere, die ich jetzt vielleicht nicht genannt habe... auch ihr seid klasse (wenn ihr diesem Wiki helft, auch nur wenn es Kommentare sind) und ich würde mich freuen, in Zukunft mehr und gut mit euch zusammen arbeiten zu können :-) - Genug gelabert Leute, ich denke mal, wenn sich jeder von uns vielleicht ein gaaanz kleines bisschen zusammenreißt und lernt besser mit den anderen hier umzugehen, dann sehe ich unserer Wiki und uns eines Tages in aller Munde... in aller Munde^^ Wäre doch echt geil, oder? Tja, dann... SOLLTEN WIR BEGINNEN, ODER?!?! DENN WER IST DAS TEAM DES PP-WIKIS?!?! DAS SEID IHR!!! - Held... :'-)